Consequences
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: When Master Hand sends the Smashers away for a day because they're irritating and won't get along, just what kind of crap can the Smashers get in to? SSBB One-Shot


**Disclaimer: This just came to me. Literally. I was just sitting in my bed doing nothing when this idea popped in to my idea. But we all like some Smasher humor right? Even when some characters are OOC. Slightly. Now let's get on with the story.**

"Alright guys, I think it's time that you all learn to get along." Master Hand decided. "Seriously though, who thought about stealing the Master Sword from Link? ARE YOU PEOPLE INSANE?!"

"Yeah! Who stole my sword in the first place?" Link shouted.

"Oh be quiet Link. Stop being such a baby. It's just a dumb sword." Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

"Says the person who got killed by said sword." Link retorted.

"Are you challenging me to a rematch, Hero of Twilight?' Ganondorf sneered.

"Believe me, I'm thinking of it!" Link snarled.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario shouted. "Can you people act less insane for one day?!"

"Thank you Mario. You're probably the only sane one here." Master Hand said before he mumbled the last part.

"Master Hand, you woke us up at 7:00 o'clock in the damn morning. Please just get on with the meeting." Falco snapped.

"Yes right. As I was saying, I'm going to send you all away to a cabin in the woods where you al must trust each other to survive. Though I'm more worried about the bus ride there." Master Hand said.

Everyone began protesting.

"For Din's sake, QUIET!" Zelda shouted.

"How knew Zellie had it in her?" Fox laughed only to get slapped in the face by 'Zellie' as he called her.

"You know I hate that nickname." Zelda shrugged casually.

"How long will we be staying out there?" Meta Knight questioned.

"One day." Master Hand replied.

"That's way too long for my liking." Ike grumbled.

"Oh shut it Ike." Marth snapped.

"Was I talking to you Martha?" Ike smirked only to get punched across the room.

"MY NAME IS MARTH! M-A-R-T-H! NOT MARTHA!" Marth shouted angrily.

"Mario, prepare the bus. You're the only one sane." Master Hand sighed.

"Alright." Mario shrugged before thinking, "_This is going to be one interesting road trip."_

_**Next Day 1:00 P.M. Smashers In The Middle of No Where**_

"Where's the cabin Mario?" Bowser asked.

"Master Hand said it was right here!" Mario cried.

"Great! We're lost! What could go wrong?" Toon Link shouted.

A bunch of wild Grizzlies came out.

"Never say what could go wrong!" Samus shouted.

"What are we just standing here for? RUN!" Sonic yelled as he took off.

"I'm with Sonic!" Red decided as he raced after Sonic.

All the other Smashers ran away from the hungry Grizzlies.

* * *

"Alright, what's on the agenda?" Snake asked.

"We can find some food since Kirby ate all ours." Captain Falcon shrugged.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted.

"He said don't blame him." Meta Knight said.

"What are we supposed to find for food?" Snake questioned. "We're in the middle of no where."

"You couldn't have just let me have my moment." Captain Falcon said.

"Well we can't starve to death." Link said. "Maybe there's a town nearby."

"We'd get there faster if we had wheels." Fox sighed.

"Or a wolf." Link smirked as he used the Shadow Crystal Midna gave him to transform in to his wolf form.

Link raced off in order to go look for some food. Or catch an unlucky wild turkey.

"So what to do we do now? Just wait for wolf boy to come back?" Samus asked.

"Seems like it." Pit shrugged.

About an hour later, Link came back…with a tiny fish.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Fox and Falco roared.

Link transformed back human and shouted, "Don't blame me! The next town would take _FOUR DAYS _to get to!"

"ENOUGH!" Mario shouted. "Master Hand sent us out here to learn to get along. Now can we get off the subject of our hunger and focus on getting to know each other? While not killing each other please?"

"Fine." Everyone grumbled.

Mario sighed and face palmed. _"This is going to be a long day."_

* * *

By 7:00 nobody was getting along. Mario and Lugi watched from afar. Master Hand would keep them out here longer if no one got along. And they did NOT want that!

"Wait? What was that?" Nana suddenly asked.

A rustle was heard from the trees. Everyone got their weapons ready. The one saying the Smashers lived by was…

Always expect the unexpected.

And that's exactly what they did. But they were surprised when Subspace Primids came out. Everyone fought off their fair share of Primids. That was when everyone realized something. The only time they every truly got along as in the battlefield.

"That's it!" Mario exclaimed quietly.

"Guys! Look!" Lucas cried as who knows how many Smash Balls appeared.

"It's enough for all of us." Zelda remarked.

"But all of our final Smashes would make the joint go supernova!" Falco cried.

"I don't care what we do! As long as we get out alive!" King Dedede yelled.

"Everyone grab a smash ball!" Marth shouted.

Everyone attacked the Smash Balls and the power absorbed in to them. They all waited until all the Primids were out. That was when they attacked. One thing to be learned:

All Final Smashes+Primids= A lot of casualties.

"Wow." Luigi whispered.

"That was just…wow." Peach whispered.

"Well I'll be damned." Wolf muttered.

"Hey guys! I just realized something. We're all getting along." Lucario pointed out.

"Now we can go home!" Popo cried in happiness.

* * *

Everyone ran in to the Smash Mansion to see Master Hand waiting for them.

"Can you all get along now?" He asked.

Everyone nodded. There was one thing they never wanted to do again:

Not get along again and end up going on another road trip to God knows where.

**Weirdest story I've written. But it was quite funny. I would have written more but I'm off to bed. Shadowstalker Out!**


End file.
